


From Red to Hazel

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Bela has been kidnapped and finds herself in a bad place with a familiar face.





	From Red to Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> For my @badthingshappenbingo Card, the Human Shield square, my Break the Zone Bingo Card, the Heroic Sacrifice square, my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Bela square, and my @samwinchesterbingo Card, the Boy King of Hell!Sam square.

The room around her was damp, she could feel the wetness in the air.  Even before she opened her eyes, Bela could tell that she was not where remembered being last.  Damn bastard who was buying that talisman must have double crossed her.

She assessed herself before opening her eyes.  There were rough cuffs on her wrists and her feet had been tied together, although those ropes were loose enough that she knew she’d be able to get out of them.  Other than a bump on her head that throbbed a bit, no other injuries presented themselves.  Bela opened her eyes, seeing the dark room around her.

Well, it was less of a room and more of a cell.  There were no windows and only one door.

Quickly confirming she was alone, Bela took a minute to slip her feet out of the ropes.  The cuffs on her hands were tight, though, and she quickly realized that she wouldn’t be able to slip out of them without dislocating her thumb.  She decided to save that for a last resort.

She stood, walking the perimeter of the room before going over to the door to look through the small grate.  She had to stand on her tip toes, her heeled boots not making her quite tall enough to see through.

The sight she was given was not a good one.

She was directly off of what could only be called a throne room.  A dozen or so people milled about, some working on various tasks and others standing still, facing a large ornate chair.

The man sitting in that chair was all too familiar.

Sam Winchester, the Boy with Demon Blood, was clad in a black button up shirt and black slacks, looking much too handsome for someone who had gone dark side.  Bela watched as he gave orders to the people around him – no, they weren’t people, she realized. 

They were all demons.

Sam’s eyes glowed a fascinating shade of red that Bela could see all the way from her cell, making her take a step back.  Memories flashed across her vision, memories of hazel eyes in a smiling face…teasing her after losing a spar…gazing down at her fondly in a motel bed.

No, this wasn’t that same Sam anymore.  That Sam was in there somewhere, but the man sitting on that throne right now was not the Sam she knew and cared about.

Why had he brought her here?

Bela didn’t have a chance to think anymore, as the locks on the door creaked and she took a few steps back, body ready to fight even with her hands behind her back.

The demon who came to get her was a woman, the meatsuit probably no older than Bela but much less attractive.  She snarled when she saw that Bela had undone the ropes on her feet.

“Thinking about escaping, bitch?” she spat, coming over and grabbing Bela’s arm roughly.  She yanked Bela toward the door, making Bela trip slightly before catching herself.  “No way you’re gonna get out of this one, girlie.  His Majesty asked for you, special.”  The word ‘special’ was spat out in a way that made Bela’s skin crawl, but she didn’t reply.  As she stepped out of her cell, all eyes were on her – including Sam’s.

His face was completely indifferent as the demon brought Bela over to him, forcing her to kneel on the ground in front of the throne.  Bela defiantly kept her eyes trained on his, not allowing any fear to show through.

The demon stepped back and all eyes in the room flitted between Sam and Bela.  Things were quiet for a moment as Sam watched her, taking in her appearance.

Finally, he leaned forward, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smirk that made Bela’s skin crawl.  “Bela, my sweet,” Sam hissed, the endearment not sounding fond in the least, “it’s so nice of you to join me here.”

Bela didn’t answer, Sam’s red eyes keeping her focused on the fact that this was not her Sam.

Sam stood, tutting.  “You aren’t glad to be here, Bela?” he asked, starting to walk a circle around her kneeling form.  “I asked for you to be brought here so we could be together again, don’t you want that?”

Again, Bela didn’t answer.  This time her silence seemed to anger Sam, as he finished his lap around her and grabbed her chin forcefully, his face only an inch from hers.

“Answer me,” Sam ordered, his voice dripping with malevolence.  Bela’s eyes narrowed, trained on the red of Sam’s.

“You’re not really Sam, so why would I want to be with you?” she spat, watching as her response brought anger to Sam’s face.  He let go of her face forcefully, causing her to fall backward without the use of her hands.  He returned to his throne, sitting with a grace and air of authority that looked foreign to his body.

“You’ll change your mind,” he said confidently, snapping his fingers and pointing to the area next to his throne on the floor.  Bela was once again manhandled, moved to the floor in the place Sam had pointed.  She was close enough for him to reach out and touch her, which he did for a moment.  He trailed his fingers along her hair, tugging it in a way that could be called affectionately, if not for the circumstances.

Then Sam’s attention was back to the demons around him and business continued as it had been before she was brought out.  Bela watched and listened as Sam gave orders, heard reports, and generally dealt with the demons around.  Many came and went from the large door across the room, but there were quite a few whose tasks kept them in the throne room.

Those demons were the ones Bela paid the most attention to.  If one slipped up in their repetitive tasks, she might be able to take advantage and fight her way out.

Soon, though, Bela realized that escaping might not be the goal she needed at the forefront of her mind.  One demon in particular, the unattractive woman who had taken her from her cell to begin with, was acting particularly strangely.  It was only after Bela had been watching her for half an hour that she realized what was strange about her – she was studying the room as well.

Her eyes were flitting about, watching her fellow demons as they approached Sam and left.  She was listening to the tasks being given, watching the movements of the other demons. 

And she was studying the area around Sam very closely, finally making her goal obvious to Bela.

She was figuring out the best plan of attack on Sam.

Bela’s eyes shot up to Sam, looking at the man next to her.  Sure, he was currently sitting on a throne as the King of Demonkind, an evil chill surrounding him, but Bela was sure that the human side of Sam, the Sam whom she had spent so much time with, was still inside there somewhere.  She’d heard rumors that Dean and Bobby Singer were working on a way to get that Sam back, but just hadn’t figured it out yet.

Bela looked back to the demon woman, seeing that she was closer now, her hands hidden in the pockets of her too-big jacket.

Bela couldn’t let anything happen to Sam, not if there was a chance to save him.

The woman was approaching slowly, but surely.

“Sam?” Bela said softly, wanting to get his attention but not the demon’s.  His eye twitched but he didn’t look at her, concentrated on listening to a report from a younger male demon.  Bela swallowed, shifting her body where she sat on her feet to get a little bit closer to him.  “Sam?”

This time Sam glanced down at her, his red eyes barely taking her in before looking away again.  This wasn’t working, she realized quickly.  He didn’t have any reason to listen to her, let alone trust her.

One glance back and Bela saw that the demon was now only ten feet away, standing on the other side of Sam’s throne from where Bela was sitting on the floor.  Bela watched as she took her hand from her pocket, the glint of silver shining in the dim light of the room.

As if everything had turned to slow motion, Bela watched as the demon began to charge forward.  It was a silent charge, so there was no warning other than the sudden movement.

Without thinking, Bela leapt from her place on the floor to stand between Sam and the demon, watching the rage in the demon’s eyes as the knife sank not into Sam’s chest, but Bela’s stomach.

Pain seared Bela’s body and she only partially noted that the demon was taken down by it’s peers as Bela was lowered slowly to the ground.  She was shocked to see that it was Sam who’d gathered her in his arms to lay her down, his eyes no longer glowing red.

“Bela?” he said softly, his voice choked as he looked down at the knife sticking out of her gut.  “Why…?”

Bela cringed as she felt the pain.  Her hands were still cuffed behind her back, making her position on the floor uncomfortable.  Sam must have realized at her twitching movements, because he found a key in his pocket and removed the cuffs quickly.

“Bela,” he said again, looking between her face and the knife.  “I don’t know – there’s no doctors…”

Bela’s hand came up to rest on Sam’s cheek.  “Sam,” she said, catching his attention.  “Are you… you again?”

Sam glanced around at the chaos of the demons surrounding them, seeing that they weren’t paying attention to Sam and Bela in that moment.  Another demon had grabbed a blade and was holding it against the attacker’s neck, demanding answers.  The demon woman was railing on about something or other, but Bela couldn’t concentrate hard enough to understand the words.

Sam looked back at Bela.  “Yeah, I think so,” he said.  Bela smiled, her other hand feeling her wound and immediately getting soaked with blood.

“Then that’s all I could ask for,” Bela said, beginning to choke on her words.  She saw the anguish falling on Sam’s face as he realized what she was saying. 

“No –“

Bela cut him off before he could argue.  “Sam,” she said, her thumb caressing his cheek.  “Get out of here, go back to Dean.  You have so much good to do, you need to get out of this place.”

Sam glanced around again and nodded.  “You need to come with me.”

Bela shook her head, knowing that it was already too late for her.  “No, I’ve done my work here.  Snapping you out of it.  That was my purpose, now you need to go.”

A tear slipped from Sam’s eye and he quickly wiped it away.  Bela gasped for breath, the pain starting to lessen as her body started shutting down.

They held eye contact for a moment before Sam leaned down to press their lips together, memories passing through both their minds of better times together.  When the kiss ended, Sam rested his forehead on Bela’s, unable to open his eyes to the harsh world again.

When he finally did, it was to see Bela’s empty eyes, her final words urging him from his place at her side to run.

So he ran.


End file.
